


Finding Hope

by CrystalScribe



Series: Finding Home [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cursed!Killian, F/M, Henry Jones - Freeform, KillianAdoptedHenryNotRegina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalScribe/pseuds/CrystalScribe
Summary: Emma Swan grew up in foster homes, often being discarded, given nothing but the last thought and scraps for dinner. But on her 28th birthday, when it seems she's gotten her life where she wants it, there's a knock on her front door, and her visitor is a 10-year-old boy, claiming to be the baby she gave up 10 years ago. He takes her back to little Storybrooke in Maine, a small, harbor side town where everything seems too perfect for Emma to feel normal.When she meets Henry's adoptive father, before crossing paths with the cold-hearted mayor, Emma decides that maybe she should stay in Storybrooke to make sure her son really does have his best chance here... And totally not because the attractive man whose taken care of him the past 10 years.***"You can't eat that." Henry shook his head, quickly grabbing the plastic tote holding the apple turnover."Henry put it down. That's Emma's." Killian scolded him lightly."It's cursed! A sleeping curse- I'll prove it!" He popped the lid off the tote and took a bite.Emma paused before sighing. "See, Henry, there's-" His eyes rolled back and he collapsed. "Henry! Henry!?"
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Henry Mills, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Huntsman | Sheriff Graham/Emma Swan
Series: Finding Home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928596
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	1. Another Banner Year

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Undertow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064084) by [Daryah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daryah/pseuds/Daryah). 



> I am a hardcore CaptainSwan shipper. This should be fun. XD
> 
> ((P.S. Haven't written CaptainSwan in roughly 5 years, so bare with me, loves.))

Chapter One

_Another Banner Year_

***

Emma stepped out of the elevator into the restaurant and took a long moment to look around. She could almost believe this was an actual date with a decent person... Not another skip. Sadly, as she remembered the description of the table he gave her, she started towards the balcony overlooking the lower level of the resteraunt. As she turned the corner, the man in question stood up, a relieved look on his face as he stood.

"Emma?" He held out his hand to her and she shook it.

"Ryan?" She laughed, and he followed suit. "You look relieved?"

"Well, it is the internet." He pulled her chair out for her and she sat, scooting up to the table as he took his own seat. "Pictures can be..."

"Fake, outdated, stolen from a Victoria Secret Catalogue." He laughed again, sounding less nervous than before. _Oh, if only he knew..._ She thought. "So..."

"So, um... Tell me something. About yourself, Emma." He crossed his hands on the table and leaned forward, his full attention, supposedly, on her. The red dress was a good choice, she thought. She'd have to wear it more often if it survived the night.

"Uh, well..." She paused, before nodding. "Today's my birthday." 

"And you're spending it with me? What about your friends?" Emma chuckled, shaking her head. 

"Kind of a loner."

"And... You don't like your family?"

"No family to like." She shrugged, and he made a noise that made her almost want to throw his wine down his shirt, but she regained her composure. 

"Come on, everyone has a family."

"Technically, yeah. And everyone knows who they are... Do I need to run yet?" She gave him a fake hesitant look.

"Oh, not a chance." He smiled. "You, Emma, are by far... The sexiest, friendless orphan that I have ever met." She laughed, curious how much of that was a genuine comment. 

"Heh, okay... Your turn." She then waved her hands in front of herself with a wide smile. "No, wait, let me guess. Um, you are handsome, charming..."

"Go on..."

"The kind of guy who, and stop me if I get this wrong," Her smile faded slowly as she went on, "Embezzled from your employer, got arrested, and skipped town before they were able to throw your ass in jail." Ryan looked nervous, the smile still on his face as if he could not register her words. 

"What?"

"And the worst part of all... This is your wife. Your wife loves you so much that she bailed you out and how do you repay that loyalty? You're on a date." 

His smile had vanished fully, and he shook his head. "Who are you?"

"The chick who put up the rest of the money." She slanted her head and gave him a sweet smile. Now all she had to do was slap the cuffs on him, and she was good to go. 

"You're a bail bondsman."

"Bail bonds _person_." She specified, shrugging.

He let out a sigh, before flipping the table. Emma shot to her feet as Ryan bolted, groaning at the wine seeping into her dress. So much for wearing this again... "Really?"

She walked calmly to the elevator after him, hitting the button with an eye-roll. He couldn't get far, so she had the luxury of not having to go downstairs in these shoes. The elevator dinged and the doors opened for her to step inside. The calm elevator music was a stark contrast to the annoyance thrumming through her body. First, he's a dick to his poor wife, and then he ruins her sexiest dress. Why did she even think it would survive the night? She knew better by now.

The elevator doors opened on the main floor and she walked out, straight for the doors. The sound of Boston traffic filled her ears as she walked across the street towards the white charger and Ryan. He had the keys in the ignition and was revving the engine, but the boot placed firmly on his back tire prevented him from going anywhere... She was more than proud of herself for putting it there. A car swerved to avoid her as she walked across the street, a sense of confidence replacing her previous annoyance. 

He opened the door and looked back at the tire before sighing as she reached him. "Look, you don't have to do this. I can pay you, I've got money."

"No, you don't." She huffed, "And if you did, you should give it to your wife to take care of your family."

He scowled up at her. "The hell do you know about family?"

She glared, before reaching into the car and slamming his forehead into the steering wheel. She took a calming breath and stood up again, putting her hand on the roof of the car. "Nothing."

***

Emma kicked her door closed behind her, a small white box in hand as she crossed to the dining table in the center of her kitchen. She set the box down and kicked off her heels, standing on her toes to stretch out her legs. Her feet ached, and her legs were even worse. 

Reasons why Emma Swan hated her birthday...

1\. She had to work on her birthday.

2\. She was abandoned on the side of the road on her birthday.

3\. There was wine on her favorite dress on her birthday.

4\. She was once again alone, on her birthday.

Emma grabbed the box of star-shaped candles from the cabinet and opened the white box, pulling out a cupcake. She grabbed a blue candle and a match, sticking the candle in the icing and lighting the wick. She rested her arms on the countertop and leaned over, letting out a low sigh. "Another banner year..."

28 years of lonely birthdays and absent parents... Maybe this time, her wish would come true.

She closed her eyes tight and blew out the flame, wishing the same thing she always had... To not be alone. 

Suddenly there was a knock on her front door and she stood up, sending a bewildered look to the door before glancing back at the cupcake. She quickly shoved down her excitement, assuring herself it was probably a pizza guy who had the wrong apartment and padded over to the door, opening it. Where she expected to find someone in their early 20's, she instead found a short, brown-haired, 10-year-old boy. 

"Are you Emma Swan?"

"Yeah. Who's asking?"

"I'm Henry. I'm your son."


	2. Welcome to Storybrooke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma takes Henry home to Storybrooke and has an oddly eventful night... Will it end with her staying longer than planned? Or will she run, determining that Henry's adoptive father is capable enough of protecting her son?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is kind of where my idea on Killian Adopting Henry planning cut short... But this is also where the divergences start happening. Um. Stick with me, here.
> 
> Regina decided she would take Henry back, as she couldn't get him to stop crying. Killian, fully cursed and longing for something to fill his life, offers to adopt him instead. Regina takes the potion to forget who Henry's real mother is, and allows Killian to adopt Henry, though, that means she has to allow him to leave Storybrooke with her. They return, and he raises Henry in a very nice, very loving environment until Henry gets the storybook and goes looking for Emma... 
> 
> Okay, not as complicated as I thought. Bear with me, this is gonna suck............................ luv u guys <3

Chapter Two

_Welcome to Storybrooke_

***

Emma blinked at the boy in front of her before shaking her head. "I'm sorry?"

He ducked under her arm without warning, going further into her apartment. Emma flicked on the lights and closed the door, following after him. "I'm your son."

"I don't have a son, kid."

"Yeah, you do. It's me." Emma shook her head again.

"Okay, look... You gotta go home. I'm gonna call the cops, have them come pick you up-" She was already on her phone, going to her contacts.

"And I'll tell them you kidnapped me." Emma let out a low sigh, before turning to him. He was opening the fridge. "Do you have orange juice?"

"Yeah." She said slowly, walking around and grabbing a cup, numbly placing it on the counter as he grabbed the nearly empty orange juice from the fridge and poured some into the cup. "Where are you from?"

"Storybrooke."

"And where's that?"

"Not telling." 

Emma sighed, dropping her head to her arms. "Come on, kid, work with me here. You know I can just look it up on Google, so just tell me."

"No, you can't. It won't show up."

"What? Why not?"

"Because it doesn't exist. Technically, anyway. There's no record of it before 28 years ago, today." Emma raised an eyebrow and he met her eyes, before smiling. "Today's your birthday, right?"

"Yeah... How... How do you know that?"

He shrugged, "Because. You were born to break the curse that made Storybrooke."

"A curse? Kid, this isn't a movie, this is real life."

"My name isn't kid," He took a drink from the cup of orange juice and sat on the barstool at the counter. "It's Henry. And I know it's real life. Storybrooke is under the Evil Queen's curse, and you, the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, were born and sent to this world, to break it." 

Emma blinked at him, wondering if the baker had spiked her cupcake or something. She slowly stood up straight, before walking to her bathroom and splashing her face with cold water. "I'm crazy. Or I'm high. Or I'm just sleep deprived, and losing my mind. When I open up this door, this kid is going to be gone, and I'm going to be alone in my apartment once again."

She splashed her face once more for good measure before opening the door. He was standing on the other side and she yelped. "Oh, my... Seriously, kid?"

"I'm not going away. You're just gonna have to take me back."

"Fine. Back where?"

"Maine."

She choked. "Maine? You came all the way to Boston from Maine!? Alone? Are you crazy- Someone could have kidnapped you for real!"

He shrugged. "I'm fine, aren't I?"

Emma groaned, "Go. Sit on the couch, I'll be ready in 20 minutes." Henry smiled with pride, before turning and marching into the living room. Emma wanted to slam her head into the door frame of the bathroom. What more could go wrong? Oh, she could meet his parents, and they could think she kidnapped him, and she could be sent to jail again. Right, that'd work out wonderfully for her with her already existing record. 

Begrudgingly, Emma went to her bedroom and changed into some decent clothes.

***

Emma glanced down at Henry as her bug raced down the dark highway. He was holding a large book in his hands, the title 'Once Upon A Time...' Seemed kind of like a stereotypical title to her. "What's that?" She asked anyway, looking back to the road in front of her.

"My storybook. It's how I found out about the curse. My teacher, Miss Blanchard, gave it to me. She's Snow White." Out of the corner of her eye she saw him open to a page and point to a picture of a woman with dark hair. "Her step mom is, of course, the Evil Queen. Or, the mayor in Storybrooke's case."

"Let me guess, Madame Mayor is your adoptive mother?"

"No. But you do have to worry about her. She _was_ going to adopt me... I'm not really sure what happened, but I ended up getting adopted by my dad instead. Killian Jones." Emma raised an eyebrow.

"And who is he in this... Storybook of yours?"

"Good question. I haven't found him yet... But I also haven't gotten through every single fairy tale in here. I'm sure he's here somewhere, I'm just not sure where, yet..."

"What's he like?" Emma inwardly scolded herself for asking. He wasn't hers. Not really, what right did she have prying in his life?

 _Because he managed to find you even though it was a closed_ _adoption,_ a voice in her head chimed. _There must be a really good reason he seeked you out._

"He's nice." Henry shrugged. "Decent, better than Regina would have been, I think. She still watches me from time to time when my dad's working... I guess she's okay, being the Evil Queen and all."

"Is it a good school? Good home?"

"Getting worried?"

"No, just... Making sure I'm not taking you back to a hell hole. I've had my fair share of those." He shrugged.

"Killian's good. Definitely one of the better people in Storybrooke. Of course, Miss Blanchard is awesome, being Snow White and all..." He smiled, "And Dr. Hopper. And Marco. Marco's great. He's Gepetto, ya know, Pinnoccio's dad?"

"I know, kid." Emma yawned, before covering her mouth. "Are you gonna talk the entire way to Maine?"

"How else am I supposed to make sure you stay awake?"

She sighed, and shook her head. The voice popped up in her head again, slightly annoying her now. _You know this is what you've wanted the past 28 years..._ If she were driving alone, she would have snapped at herself to shut up. But, she didn't want Henry thinking she was crazy... Although, maybe she was. 

"Oh, and since I'm sure you don't believe me yet... Just ask somebody about their past. Trust me. They're all weird about it..."

***

_'Welcome to Storybrooke'_

The sign shined bright white in the headlights of Emma's yellow bug, seemingly mocking her. It was a too nice sign, in a too nice town... 

_Wow, you're judging the town and you haven't even entered the city limits yet? Harsh._

The voice in her head had been bugging her since Henry showed up at her front door, and she was starting to lose her patience with it. How was it possible that the voice in her head, a concept, was more sarcastic than she was in her entire life?

"Welcome to Storybrooke!" Henry said in a half yawn, half cheer, before curling up against the door, closing his eyes. 

"Oh, now you fall asleep." Emma huffed, but the bitterness wasn't there. She hadn't stopped once in her drive from Boston to Storybrooke with the full intent on dropping him off and leaving as soon as he was past the threshhold. Now, she was regretting not stopping for an energy drink, or some coffe from Starbucks. With how exhausted she was, she'd even do with the cheap hospital coffee if it meant she could make the drive back to Boston in one piece. But Henry's chattering on and on about his storybook had her wishing she'd brought some clothes to stay a couple days, even just to make sure that he was better off in Storybrooke than with her. 

It was selfish of her. 28 years alone, 10 of them wishing she had just held the crying baby that she'd spent 9 months growing inside of her... Did she have the right to be selfish? What if this wasn't even her kid!?

Looking over at him, cuddled up against the door of her bug, she knew he was hers. He looked just like Neal probably did at 10, and the thought had her heart aching in her chest. Why? Why did he have to look so much like his father? His _real_ father?

When they reached the edge of town, Emma knew her suspicious were correct. It was _way_ too nice. Nice buildings, nice houses, picket white fences. Why did it have to be so damn nice?

It made her instincts to run rise up and kick her in the back of the head. She was in high gear, ready to get directions to Henry Jones' house, drop him off, apologize to whoever this Killian guy was, and run away. She was good and running... Suddenly, she didn't need caffeine anymore, just a long drive home and a large glass of wine.

She pulled to a stop in front of an unlit diner with a white fence surrounding a small courtyard. There was a man walking across the street with an umbrella and a dalmation on a leash. He spotted her and veered closer. "Ah, you look lost. New to town?"

"Uh, sort of... This kid came all the way to Boston to find me? Says his name is Henry? I'm just here to bring him home, and then I'll be on my way." The man's eyes widened, almost comically. 

"Henry? Henry _Jones_?"

"Uh, yeah... Why?" She tugged her red leather jacket tighter to her torso.

"He's the Sheriff's son." 

Emma blinked at the man, praying and hoping to any god in the world that he was joking, and that Killian Jones was not the sheriff, and this was some cruel prank pulled on her for the world to laugh at. "Uh... You're not... Kidding, are you?"

"No, but uh, I can give you directions?"

"Sure, that'd be great. Hopefully the sheriff of Storybrooke won't believe I've kidnapped his son." He laughed, holding out his hand.

"I'm Archie Hopper, but most people call me Dr. Hopper."

"Henry told me about you," She shook his hand. "Said you were one of the better people in this town, including Killian Jones, Miss Blanchard, and... Marco...? I believe."

"Everyone here is nice. It's a small town thing..." He shrugged. Emma got the feeling that everyone being nice wasn't a total truth. "Anyway, Sheriff Jones' house is not far from the Mayor's. She's down the street a couple blocks. Turn right, and it's the blue house on the corner."

"Thanks." Emma smiled, before getting back into the bug. She watched Archie walk farther down the sidewalk before entering a building a little ways behind her. Emma sighed, before shifting into drive and going down the dark street. She found the house Archie described and shook Henry awake. "Kid. Henry, hey, wake up."

"What?" He yawned. 

"You're home. Come on... Also, it would have been nice to know your dad was the Sheriff."

"You probably would have just put me on a bus if I told you that." Emma groaned, knowing he was right. He got out of the car and she followed, letting him lead the way to the front porch. She knocked on the front door, and it was quiet for a moment before the porch light turned on and the door opened. Emma was looking down at Henry when it happened, so she didn't see Sheriff Jones' face. Instead, she heard his voice.

"Henry. Where the bloody hell have you-" Emma looked up as he cut off and was taken by surprise. The sheriff was hot. She immediately chided herself for thinking that with Henry literally right beside her. His hand reached up and scratched behind his ear. "Erm... Hello, who are you?"

"I'm-"

"She's Emma Swan. She's my mom." Emma closed her eyes, really wishing Henry hadn't said that. "My real mom."

"Wait a minute, it was a closed adoption, how did you find Henry?" He looked less accusing, and more astonished.

"I didn't." She sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. "He found me- All the way in Boston, might I add."

"Boston? Bloody hell, Henry. Go up to your room."

He groaned, rolling his eyes. That was 100% Emma. There was no denying he was her kid. He stepped into the house past Killian and trudged up the stairs behind him. "I'm sorry, Miss Swan. He's normally really well behaved. I don't know what got into him."

"I think it might have something to do with that storybook of his."

"Aye, perhaps... Would you like to come in for a drink? You must've had a long night, dragging Henry all the way back here. I bet he was kicking and screaming the whole way." He chuckled, but he still looked nervous.

"No, actually. I offered to call the cops to get him taken home and he threatened to say I kidnapped him." Killian cracked a smile, before wiping it off his face. "he's smart, I'll give him that... Though, when I found out his adoptive father was the Sheriff..."

"Acting Sheriff, actually. The real Sheriff is... He's in a coma."

"Oh, well..."

"The mayor's pretty distraught. They were engaged for years."

"Huh... Definitely doesn't sound how Henry described her." Killian paused, raising an eyebrow.

"How about that drink, and you tell me how he described Madame Mayor?"

Emma sighed, hesitating. "Ya know what, what the hell. Why not?" 

He grinned at her, before opening the door wider, allowing her to enter. 


	3. Solution To Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian Jones invites Emma in for a drink, and tries to convince her to stick around and get to know Henry. She has an interesting run in with Mayor Mills before heading home... At least, she tries too.

Chapter 3

_Solution To Everything_

***

The house was nice, and the reassurance that Killian wasn't _technically_ the Sheriff was nice, too. Of course, it didn't help her already damned mind. Those eyes seemed to see into the pit of her soul. So, she did everything to avoid looking at them.

"I feel like I'm under inspection," His voice drifted from the kitchen entryway behind her, distracting her from the painting over the little fireplace. He walked in holding two glasses filled with amber liquid. "I hope you like rum... It's all I have."

"Rum is fine." She took the offered glass with a smile, watching as he sat in the armchair, waving his arm toward the couch.

"No need to stay standing in the middle of the room, love," He took a drink from his glass. "You're welcome to take a seat if you wish."

She smiled, oddly okay with the term he used. She had a feeling any other person would have gotten a snippy remark from her. Instead, Emma settled on the edge of the couch cushion, poised to bolt if she needed too. She took a sip from the glass and cringed inwardly.

If she was gonna drive safely back to Boston, she needed to put the glass down as soon as possible. But Killian's smile drew her to take another drink. "Definitely stronger than the wine I have at home."

"Stronger than most wine, I've found... Ate you staying in Storybrooke?" 

"No," She shook her head, ignoring the twinge of disappointment on his face. "After all, I've got work, and all of my stuff is in my apartment... And the adoption was supposed to be closed, so I have absolutely no right to see Henry."

"If you want to see him, I'm not against it." She paused, before shaking her head. "If it makes Henry happy, that's all that matters to me."

Emma sighed, downing the rest of the rum in her glass before smiling. "Well, I should start heading back, or my entire birthday's gonna be spent in my car."

"Today's your birthday?"

"Yeah," She nodded, standing. "28th." 

"Were you not spending it with family?" He stood with her and she paused.

"No family to spend it with." His cerulean eyes misted over and he paused.

"I believe we have more in common than it would seem, love... See, other than Henry... I'm all on my own." She tried to ignore the small twinge of glee in her gut at the fact that he was single, shoving it down violently. 

"Sure... I really should get going. Anymore of that rum, and I'm not gonna be sober enough to drive." He chuckled.

"Aye, sadly I would have to arrest you for that if you got caught." He teased, in a light voice that nearly had Emma temped to ask for some more rum.

"Is this your way of keeping me in town for one more day?" Emma mused, noticing that he'd stepped closer. "Getting me drunk?"

"Of course not. I wouldn't risk the safety of a beautiful lass such as yourself just so I can see her again." Emma's eyebrow twitched up, and the temptation grew stronger. "Though, I did hope that the flavor of my rum would do the trick on 's own..."

She laughed, despite herself. It was a laugh she hadn't felt in her own chest in a decade. "I'll think about it... Although, just in case Henry decides he wants to hitch hike all the way up to Boston, perhaps I could get your phone number? Just to let you know that he's there."

Killian chuckled. "Smooth, Swan, smooth. Of course you can. For... Henry's sake, of course." He walked away from her and it felt like cold water had washed over her when his cologne faded away. She inwardly scolded herself.

Was she seriously flirting with the adoptive father of her son!? The son she gave up 10 years ago? What was wrong with her? 

Killian came back before she could give in to her instinct to bolt and his cologne flooded her senses again, drawing her in as she drew in a large breath. He grabbed his glass and finished it, handing her a paper with some numbers on it. "There. I should probably get to bed, before I flirt and end up saying something I'll regret."

Emma snorted. She'd already crossed that line.

He walked her to the front door and wished her a safe drive. She waved, the paper still clasped in her fist. It was only then that she noticed his left hand, the one he waved to her with, was a prosthetic. The door closed as he turned and Emma walked straight into someone.

A curse spilled from her lips, quickly followed by an apology. "Shit, I am so sorry. I should've been looking where I was going."

Her eyes rose to find the face of a cynical looking woman with a cold gaze and a raised eyebrow. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Emma Swan..." She hesitated, before jabbing her thumb over her shoulder. "I was just taking Henry home. He hitchhiked to Boston."

She looked concerned. "Why would he do that?"

"Uh... Well, I'm his mom... Birth mom. Apparently." Her gaze hardened coldly.

"I think you should leave, Miss Swan."

Her own eyebrows shot into her hairline. "I mean, I was already planning on it, so..."

"Good. Because I don't want you taking Killian's happiness away from him. Henry is the only person he's had since he adopted him."

"I'm not taking Henry away from him. Killian is clearly capable of taking care of Henry, it's not like he's not safe here." Emma said slowly. "Do you mind if I ask who you are?"

"I'm Regina Mills. The mayor."

"Ah." Emma nodded before slowly walking around to the driver seat of her bug. "Well, have a good night, Madame Mayor."

Regina did not return the sentiment as Emma closed her door and started the engine. As she drove back down main street, Emma wondered if leaving Henry so close to the mayor eas a good idea... Evil Queen or not, she didn't seem too... Stable?

Her fiance was comatose, she was protective over a boy she ended up not adopting. She was practically threatening Emma for being there... She passed into the wooded street leading out of town and sighed.

Her eyes glanced down and she spotted Henry's storybook. She sighed and reached out with one hand, looking back at the road for a moment. "Smart kid..."

She looked back up to see a massive shadow in the middle of the road. She cried out, gripping the steering wheel and jerking to the side, crashing into the 'Welcome to Storybrooke' sign.

***

Emma woke up with a pounding headache. The last thing she remembered was swerving to avoid something in the road. Then it was blank. "Where the hell am I?"

She sat up to see bars and cocked an eyebrow. In the jail cell beside her was a stout man with a nasty glare pointed her way. "What're you lookin at, sister?"

Emma looked away and sighed, standing up just as someone entered the room from the far side. "Ah, sleeping beauty's awake, I see."

"Killian?" She groaned. "How the hell did I get here?"

"You crashed just outside town, love." He smirked at her, walking over to hand her a cup. "Coffee? I don't know what kind you like so I just got you black."

"That works... Wait, why did I crash?"

"Well, as far as I know..." He walked over to a desk nearby and sat down, propping his feet up. "That rum I gave you was a bit too strong... And for that I apologize. I sometimes forget not everyone's as... Acquainted with it as I am."

"I wasn't drunk." She shook her head, "I can hold my fair share of alcohol, and that one half glass of rum was nothing."

"I'm sure, love, but that's how are the cards are stacked. Don't worry, once its clear it's out of your system, you're free to go."

Emma groaned. "It's out of my system, Killian-"

"Mom!" They both looked to see Henry running into the station. Killian stood up, grunting when Henry hugged him. "Thanks for not letting her leave yet, dad."

"That's not exactly what happened-"

"Wait, did you have Killian arrest me so I couldn't leave town?" Emma's eyebrows shot up and she gave Killian a look.

"Now, that is not-"

"No. I just asked him to convince you to stay. This works, too." Emma bit her lip, fighting back a laugh. Go figure. 

"You're too smart for your own good." He grinned up at her with pride, before turning to Killian.

"Can Emma walk me to the bus?"

Dread began to pool in Emma's gut, knowing if she got too close to Henry, she wouldn't be able to leave. "Fine, but only if she's sober and agrees."

Emma laughed. "I told you, I wasn't drunk. There must've been something in the road and I swerved to avoid it."

"Mhm." He grinned at her before spinning his finger. "Walk in a straight line, love."

She sighed and rolled her eyes, before walking in a straight line across the cell. "See? Sober."

"Again." She rolled her eyes again and heard him chuckle.

"Well, it's clear who Henry gets his sass from." She glared at him and he just kept grinning. "Come on, we keep this up and you're gonna be walking him to the school itself."

He let her out, and Henry enveloped her in a bone crushing hug that had her eyes practically bugging out of her head. Henry started dragging her toward the door. "Oh, Swan..."

"Yup?" She yelped as Henry pulled hard on her hand. He smirked, before shaking his head. "Your car is in the mechanics. Should be good to go in a day or two."

When they got outside, Henry was quiet. Emma found herself worrying about him, knocking her elbow lightly against his shoulder. "You okay, kid?"

"Are you really leaving?" He frowned. Emma hesitated, crossing her arms across her chest as he led the way to his bus stop. 

"I mean... I have a job back in Boston. And my apartment... I can't just... Leave it all behind."

"But..." He started, before frowning. "Can you just stay for one week? After your car is fixed?"

"Henry-"

"Please!" He grabbed her hand and looked up at her with the chocolate brown eyes that had her melting at her core. Not even 24 hours and this kid had slipped behind her walls. That wasn't fair. 

He looked so much like Neal that her heart throbbed and she choked on her breath, knowing she couldn't say no. Letting out a low sigh, Emma ruffled his hair. "One week. _If_ its okay with your dad."

"Yes!" He pumped his fiat in the air before continuing towards the bus as it stopped. He stopped on the first step to wave before racing to his seat. "Bye, mom!"

Something inside her had tears pricking behind her eyes. This was what she missed out on by giving him up. Emma waved back before biting her nail as the bus drove off.

"Miss Swan?"

She turned in surprise to see Regina raising an eyebrow at her. "Hi, Mayor Mills."

"I thought you were leaving." Her voice left no room for argument.

"I had an accident last night. Lost control of the car." She shrugged. "It's at the mechanic's now, courtesy of Sheriff Jones."

"Well, I hope you weren't hurt." _Lie._

Emma's internal lie detector, her super power as she liked to call it, went off as the Mayor smiled at her. "When will it be repaired?"

"In about a day or two."

"Wonderful. We wouldn't want to keep you from whatever job you have back home, now would we?" Her smile was totally fake and it had Emma twitching under her gaze.

"Actually, Henry asked me to stay in town for a week. So about... 9 days, then I'll be out of your hair." She smiled sweetly, loving the scowl that etched into the Mayor's face. 

"A week is 7 days, Miss Swan."

"I'm aware." She shrugged, before turning to walk away, intending to ask Killian where she could get a room to stay in.

***

Returning to the Sheriff station, she found Killian hunched over paperwork. She pitied him. That was why she'd opted for bail bonds over a police job. A _lot_ less paperwork. 

"I'm back." He looked up, surprise etched on his face. A smile quickly replaced it and he looked like an excited little kid.

"Swan!"

"Oh, great." The man in the jail cell groaned. "The lovebirds have reunited once again."

"Shut up, Leroy." Killian scoffed, shaking his head, sitting up straighter to face her. "What brings you back here, love?" 

"Henry has convinced me to stay a little while... I need a place to stay since my bug is clearly not an option." He chuckled.

"You could stay with Henry and I. We have a spare bedroom open."

"Oh, uh..." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Thanks, but I think I'll live with renting out a room somewhere."

"Try Granny's." Leroy drawled. "Whatever you do, just stop doing it here. I can't stand you two eye-fucking from across the room."

Emma's eyebrows shot up and she turned her head towards Leroy, "Are you always so... Rude?"

"Pretty much, that's kind of Leroy's thing." Killian sighed, "But he's got a point. You can rent a room at Granny's Bed and Breakfast if you like."

She smiled, "Thanks." 

"I was actually thinking about getting something for breakfast... Will you join me?" He stood up. "All I got was coffee earlier."

"Sure, I'm hungry anyway." Killian stood up and held out his arm to her. Emma raised her eyebrows. "So now you're a gentleman?"

"I'm always a gentleman," Emma huffed slightly, before obliging and slipping her hand into the crook of his elbow and letting him lead the wy out of the station. Leroy complained loudly from his cell but his words went unheard.


	4. Wouldn't You Like To Know

Killian Jones was something else.

The moment they sat in a booth at Granny's, he'd turned the charm up to 100. If Emma weren't strictly forbidding herself from flirting back just as hard as he was, they would have been kicked out of the diner, she was sure. She didn't pretend not to admire his features, though. When Ruby, their waitress, set their plates of food down because of course Killian had been a gentleman and ordered what she wanted for her, she shot a knowing look Emma's way before going to keep working. 

"Tell me what you think," He smirked at her playfully, tapping his temple with his finger as she picked up half of her grilled cheese. He'd guessed she wanted grilled cheese before she'd had a chance to say anything, and she added on the onion rings and the hot cocoa and cinnamon. It was less breakfast for her, and more brunch, but she didn't have a problem with that. A grilled cheese was good at any time of day. 

"Why?"

"Well, I'm afraid I'm a bit... What would you call it... Uncultured compared to the rest of Storybrooke. I've only had my own poor attempts at Grilled Cheese, which turned me off the sandwhich, and never Granny's." Emma's eyes shot into her hairline in surprise. "You look surprised?"

"Well, yah! I mean... How have you never had a good grilled cheese?"

He shrugged, but his flirtatious smirk was ever present. "I've never had the confidence to try Granny's."

"Which is your own loss," Emma looked up to see an elderly woman at the counter, giving Killian a scolding look. "My grilled cheese is the best in Storybrooke."

"It's the only grilled cheese in storybrooke," Someone muttered from the counter, earning him a shoulder smack from Granny's towel. "Ow! You know I'm right."

Emma coudln't help the smile that crossed her face. She'd lived in a small town once before and recognized the comadery between the diner's patrons. Everyone knew everyone, right? Sure seemed that way. Killian chuckled from his seat. "Granny's gonna end up robbing me of my job if she manages to keep that arse in check."

Emma bit back a wider grin and took a bite of the grilled cheese sandwhich, a soft, unchecked moan escaping her lips. Killian looked much less relaxed after, and she saw his adam's apple bob nervously as he took her in. She all but dove for the hot coca, the whipped cream and cinnamon layered on the top deliciously, to wash down the melted cheese. She took a small drink and held back another moan, her cheeks tinged pink in embarrassment when she saw Killian's raised eyebrow. "It's good..." She mumbled, putting the cup and sandwhich half down. 

"Clearly." His voice was breathy, and he seemed to realize it when she did, because his face paled a little and he coughed, sitting up to eat his own food. The rest of their breakfast together went by without any more drastic changes in mood. They talked and laughed, and Killian told her about Henry, about how he was doing in school, how he was a loner most of the time, but still had friends he hung out with a lot. Emma's heart clenched at the stories Killian told her. As much as it had hurt to give up Henry, it was clearly a good thing she had. He had a good life in Storybrooke with Killian.

The need to run rose up in her gut, but for a different reason. What if she screwed up the good life he had here? What if she messed it all up for him? What if, because of her, he could never go back to the good life he had?

"Bloody hell," Killian whispered, setting his near empty glass down on the table, phone in hand. "I apologize for cutting this short, love, but there's a crisis that needs my immediate attention..." 

He stood up, and grabbed his plate and cup, taking it up to Granny and paying for their food. She heard Granny say something, and Emma's face burned crimson. "She's a good one, Killian... Make sure _you're_ ready before you even think of pursuing her."

When he returned to the table to grab his phone, he smiled at the dumbfounded expression she was trying, _and failing_ , to hide behind her mug. "I know this might be asking a lot, but could you walk Henry to the bus again tomorrow? I'm sure he would love it, and it would help me out a lot-"

"Sure." She smiled, putting the mug down and refusing to meet his eyes. "I promised him I'd stay in town a little longer to get to know him, so I may as well take all the time I can get."

"Thank you," His smile was blinding, and Emma found herself staring into his blue eyes, despite having tried her damndest not to look at them. "If you want, you can see him after school as well- After his homework's done, of course."

Emma nodded, and he smiled again, before leaving the diner. It wasn't 5 seconds later before Ruby plopped into the now vacant seat across from Emma. "So... What do you think of Sheriff Jones?"

"Huh?" Her cheeks seemed to be permanently tinged red now. 

"Oh, please. Killian hasn't bought anyone breakfast, or let any woman emotionally near Henry, since his wife died." Emma faltered, her hands tightening reflexively around the mug. "He likes you, and clearly thinks you're good for Henry."

Her hands shook and to hide the fact that she was having an internal breakdown of the last hour, she took another drink of her hot chocolate. "Well... I'm Henry's birth mother, so that might be why."

Ruby shook her head, seeming unfazed by Emma's admittance to being Henry's birth mom. "No, it's not that. He sees something in you, for sure... I'm Ruby Lucas." 

Emma stared at her hand dumbly for far too long before hesitantly shaking it, "E-Emma Swan."

"Nice to meet you..." Her mood quickly turned serious. "Now, I have to warn you, because Killian is an important friend of mine, as well as everyone in this town... You hurt him, or Henry, and you will regret it the rest of your life."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Are you... Wait, are you threatening me?"

"No." She wasn't lying, "I'm warning you. Because Killian is the kindest, sweetest, most amazing guy in the world. If you hurt him or Henry, when you realize what you've done the guilt will eat you up alive, and you won't be able to come back because the trust will have already broken, and the townspeople will make sure you can't. Killian's too much of a sap to say no, but the rest of us?"

Emma had a feeling Ruby was still threatening her but made a quick, firm decision that she woudln't risk being eaten alive by the guilt that had been not so subtly mentioned. 

***

Emma dropped onto her bed at Granny's with a long, exhausted sigh. Her car was fixed, and she had a week left in Storybrooke before she had to leave. She glanced at the clock. It was 8:14 at night, and Emma had just spent a long, exhausting day with her son, having more fun that she'd ever had in her last 28 years of life. Would she even be able to leave when the week was up?

Then her mind thought back to Regina. The mayor had practically threatened Emma three times in the last 24 hours alone, all because Emma was spending time with Henry. Her son. Yes, it was a closed adoption, and she knew full well she had no right to see Henry, but he had hunted her down, he had found her, and brought her back to Storybrooke... Sure, he said it was to break a curse, but somewhere deep inside her, Emma knew it was because he wanted to know her. She would've fought like hell to find out who her parents were had she grown up in Henry's situation. Her eyes found the clock again.

8:15.

She could leave now, and not deal with Regina again... But what would that mean for Henry? And Killian. God, Killian. Ruby hadn't been kidding when she called him the kindest, sweetest, most amazing guy in the world... Because he was. An utter gentleman, the bastard was. It was impossible to say not to that face when he smiled, or pouted, or did literally anything with his face! Emma had almost kissed him when he walked her back to her room at Granny's a few minutes ago, just because she wanted to wipe the cocky smirk off him... Well, that, and she really wanted to know if he tasted like the rum he so openly gloated about having. 

Emma sighed, sitting up as her resolve hardened. She had to stay. There was no other way. She _had_ to stay. Something was clearly up with the mayor, and Emma couldn't risk that her son's safety would be in jeapordy because of her. She wouldn't let her child be at risk because a woman made her nervous. That, and she might be able to see what Killian was all about, and why she seemed so drawn to him, despite her greatest efforts to avoid being lured in.

8:16. 

The clock outside chimed and Emma whipped around to her open window, crossing the room quickly to see that the clock tower, which had been frozen at 8:15 since she arrived and, according to Henry, since forever, was now reading 8:16 pm. 

***

"You decided to stay!" Henry launched himself at Emma and squeezed her in a bone crushing hug as she stepped into the station. Her laugh was loud as he hugged her tighter.

"How did you-"

He dragged her down to him by her hand and whispered in her ear. "The clock tower moved last night! It's not stuck on 8:15 anymore!" Emma smiled, shaking her head at him. His eyes focused on something on her face and he raised an eyebrow, looking oddly like Killian as he did it. "You're wearing makeup."

"Ah, Emma!" She looked up, glad to be distracted by Henry's revelation. She assured her self that she'd been really red in the face when she woke up and that was why she decided to put makeup on... She wasn't even going to act like Henry right in whatever assumption he came up with. "You're here. I was worried you weren't going to show up, now that your car's fixed."

"Are you kidding me?" She laughed, ruffling Henry's hair as she straightened. "I promised I'd stay a week after it was repaired... I'm not breaking that promise."

"Are you sure your boss is alright with you staying in town, though, love? Surely they're gonna miss you in Boston."

She shook her head in assurance. "I'm a bounty hunter, basically. I sort of have my own agenda." He nodded and Henry's eyes lit up in amazement.

"You're a bounty hunter!? I knew you were cooler than the kids at school said." Emma laughed, and she sighed.

"Go get your back pack, kid. You're gonna miss the bus at this rate." He darted off and Emma sighed, trying to avoid looking Killian in the eyes. She couldn't help but remember when she'd almost kissed him the night before when he walked her up to her room. 

"You're wearing makeup." The fact that Killian noticed had her blush burning through her foundation. 

"My face was really red when I woke up." She shrugged, biting her lip. "Didn't want anyone thinking I was sick, or crying, or something."

"Ah... Of course." He deflated a little and Emma realized that maybe he was hoping she'd worn it for him. If she were totally honest with herself, she'd admit that was the exact reason she'd worn mascara, and eyeliner, and her favorite foundation, but she couldn't tell herself that. Not today, not ever. "Well, you look beautiful."

Her heart sped up in her chest, and she tried to ignore the way her palms began to sweat. Then Henry broke her out of her panic induced trance by catching her hand in his and pulling her toward the door. Emma didn't try to fight him, heaving a sigh of relief. 

***

She waved goodbye to Henry and contemplated doing what she'd done the last two days after taking him to the bus. She'd gone back to the station and walked to Granny's to have breakfast with Killian. She really, really wanted to do so. She felt like a school girl with a crush, but the thought of indulging in her own wants had her terrified and ready to bolt to the nearest interstate. But she also didn't want to hurt him. She knew he was looking forward to breakfast with her as much as she was.

Turning on her heel, Emma bumped into a handsome looking man in a hospital gown. Her face shifted into a look of confusion at the sight of him as he continued down the street, looking confused and out of sorts. Her immediate reaction was to chase him down, coming to a stop in front of him. "Are you alright, sir?"

He looked her dead in the eye, and Emma's frown deepened. "Where am I?" He had a very deep Irish accent, and it threw Emma for a loop. Who the hell was he?


End file.
